


Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Series: Try and stay out of your head [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Holidate (2020) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friends With Benefits, Holidays, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, POV Raven Reyes, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: According to her mother, Raven is the family disappointment—if you don't count her Aunt Diyoza, which Abby often doesn't. A college dropout, with an office job, and no romantic prospects on the horizon. Then her aunt tells her about how she always brings a holidate to holidays and it gets Raven thinking. Is it such a crazy idea?Upon meeting Murphy at the mall, she decides maybe it's not.Or the Holidate AU where they were friends with benefits.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Try and stay out of your head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with a new story that is a prologue to a series that I will be writing for [t100 Holiday Hookups](https://t100holidayhookups.tumblr.com/). So you have 12 more smutty oneshots in the series to be posted once a month over the next year which will be followed up with an epilogue oneshot as well. 
> 
> I am taking part in t100 writers for BLM initiative, taking both writer and creator prompts. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Raven doesn’t want to be here. 

She sighs as she brings her drink to her lips, eyes scanning the room. It’s Christmas and she’s stuck with her family, as usual. She knows that it’s not good that spending the holidays with her family brings her zero joy, but what the hell else is she supposed to do when they spend the entirety of whatever holiday it is hounding her about her life choices. It’s her life—they don’t get a say in it. Too bad they think otherwise.

Her eyes land on her aunt Charmaine—who insists that everyone, including her family, calls her Diyoza. Which to each their own, but it’s kind of weird, right? But honestly, everything about her aunt is a little….ecentric. But she’s the one person in the family that doesn’t hound her—her only real ally.

Diyoza meets her eyes and smiles before making her way over. “How you holding up, kid?”

Raven shrugs, taking another sip of her heavy laced eggnog as her eyes land on the guy that Diyoza had brought with her. She’s never seen him before, but it’s not the first time that her aunt has brought home a rando for a holiday—in fact, she  _ always _ brings home a rando. How has she never realized that before now?

“That’s McCreary,” Diyoza says as she realizes where Raven’s attention has strayed. “He’s my holidate.” 

“What the hell is a holidate?” Raven frowns as she turns to face Diyoza.

Diyoza laughs. “A holidate is the only way to get through the holidays, my dear. Take McCreary for example. He works as a mall Santa. I met him yesterday and asked if he had Christmas plans and he said no, so here we are.”

“But why?” Raven is a smart person, but she can’t seem to get what her aunt is saying.

“Because no one wants to spend the holidays alone. So for every holiday, I find a guy willing to be my holidate.” Diyoza shrugs before leaning in to whisper, conspiratorily, “Plus it drives your mom crazy.”

“Don’t listen to your aunt,” Abby says from behind them. “You  _ don’t _ want to be like her. Bringing home random men she knows nothing about. She’s going to end up dead in a ditch somewhere one day.”

Diyoza lifts a brow, shooting Raven a look that says  _ See? _ before turning to her sister. “With my military training? Unlikely.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “Will you please stop putting ideas into Raven’s head? She doesn’t need your bad influence.” What Abby leaves unsaid is that Raven makes enough bad decisions on her own—at least the way she sees it.

There’s a squeal from the living room causing Raven’s head to jerk in that direction. 

_ Oh, hell no. _

Her older brother, Roan, is down on one knee in front of his girlfriend Echo. There’s no way this is happening. There is no way that her crazy, never going to settle down brother is proposing to his girlfriend that he’s been with for all of two months. This is  _ not  _ happening.

But it is.

Abby’s hands are over her mouth, but it’s obvious that she’s grinning as her eyes fill with tears.

Great. Now Abby is going to focus all of her energy on Raven as she is now going to be the only one who is single and “in need” of Abby’s meddling—at least according to Abby.

Raven’s eyes fall to Clarke, who is sitting on the couch with her daughter Madi in her lap. Finn, her husband, is nowhere to be found—which isn’t all that surprising. Finn has a tendency to disappear at family gatherings. She’d like to think that it’s guilt, but she knows him too well. He’s just a douche. 

Clarke is smiling at Roan and Echo, obviously happy about the turn of events while Raven feels like she’s going to vomit. Sometimes she really hates being a part of this family.

Raven isn’t biologically a Griffin. Raven’s mom overdosed when she was seven and if she’s honest, life hadn’t been great for her up until that point. Abby had found Raven in the hospital, trying to figure out where her mom was—no one had bothered to tell Raven that she was dead. As an adult, Raven has no idea how Abby was able to swing it—thinking of all the legalities that must have been bypassed makes her head hurt—but she took Raven home with her that night. It must be nice to be white and rich—a privilege she’ll never know. Even though she was raised in privilege, she knows that she’ll never be allowed all the same privileges as the rest of her family. Her skin is too dark for that.

Arriving at the Griffin home that night had sent Raven into shock. The house was massive and suddenly she had a whole family—a mom, a dad, a brother five years her senior, and a sister just one year younger than her. And they were rich. Raven hadn’t known that living like this was possible—not with a drug addict for a mom. 

The Griffins had high expectations for their children which Raven was happy to not only meet but exceed. While Roan rebelled against his parents, both Raven and Clarke tried their best to be perfect growing up. Which they had been for most of their childhood. Adulthood? That’s when things changed.

Raven had the perfect boyfriend throughout high school, but when she graduated and he still had one more year of school they’d decided to break up. And then later that year Jake had died—devastating them all and that’s when their family slowly started to fall apart. 

Clarke and Raven, so close as children, started to drift apart. So far apart that Raven had no idea that Clarke started seeing Finn—Raven’s high school sweetheart. During Clarke’s second and Raven’s third year of college Clarke and Finn had dropped a bomb on the family. They were getting married and Clarke was pregnant. 

  
Raven had thought for sure that Abby would flip her shit. After all, Clarke had decided to follow in Abby’s footsteps to become a doctor, and here she was pregnant and getting married all before even being accepted into Med school. But Abby had been ecstatic because apparently Finn and Clarke had a plan on how they were going to start their family and still make sure they had the careers that they wanted.

Meanwhile, Raven was falling apart. She felt betrayed that her sister and Finn not only got together but never bothered to tell her. She was heartbroken—she’d always thought that she and Finn would find their way back to one another. Between losing Jake and this news, she lost all focus and dropped out of school. Abby had been livid—it didn’t matter that she was about to fail out, Griffins don’t quit. But Raven did and Abby has never forgiven her for that. 

At 26, Clarke, the perfect Griffin princess, is a doctor—well an intern, but it’s all the same to Abby. Clarke has it all: married to a successful accountant with her perfectly behaved six-year-old daughter, and a job that their mom approves of. At 33, Roan has always been the wild card. He runs a tech company and they thought he’d never settle down, but here they are being proven wrong. 

And then there’s Raven, who at 27, works as an executive assistant to a CEO of a major company—from home which is very convenient for her—and romance isn’t even on her radar. And then there’s the fact that she decided to drop the Griffin from her name, going by Raven Reyes now. Abby had acted like it was the end of the world and a personal attack against her. But really it was just Raven trying to distance herself from her family name in an attempt to make her own way in the world. She wants to know that it’s not just her last name that is allowing her to succeed in life. She just wishes she could get Abby to see it that way.

But now here Roan is, making it so that their mom has no one else to focus her energy on besides her. She’s going to kill him—after she asks him what the hell he’s thinking proposing to someone he’s been seeing for two months. Who does that?

“They’ll be divorced within the year,” Diyoza whispers in her ear. “You’re the only smart one in this family.”

Raven tries to keep from making a face because if her aunt is calling her smart for her life choices, she’s worried. Seriously worried.

Fuck her life.

* * *

Raven hates her life. That’s all she can think about as she stands in line to return the hideous pajamas that Clarke and Finn had gifted her yesterday—two sizes too big at that. She knows that Clarke let Finn pick them out, she’d seen the horror on her sister’s face when she’d opened them, but she still blames Clarke. She’s married to the man, she should know how bad he is at gift-giving. 

So now she has to stand in line—at the mall of all places—the day after Christmas. Sure, she could’ve waited and returned them later, but she knows herself well enough to know that if she doesn’t do it today, she won’t do it. Which just makes her angrier.

And the guy in front of her at the counter? He’s about to feel her wrath. He’s been there for ten minutes arguing with the clerk about getting cash versus store credit. Doesn’t he realize that there are other people waiting?

“Seriously, can you just stop arguing with her and get out of the way? There are other people waiting, you know?” Raven knows she should’ve held her tongue, but her patience level today is zero. “Some of us have places to be,” Raven smirks as the people in line behind her cheer at her words.

The guy turns around slowly, eyes zeroing in on her. He’s cute—she can admit that. Less cute though, when he opens his mouth. “Why don’t you go fuck yourself? I’m not having a great couple of days and all I want is to get some money to make up for that. Because a store credit to a store I wouldn’t be caught dead shopping in, isn’t going to help.”

“You think you’ve had a shit past few days?” Raven scoffs. “Try being the family disappointment and having your douche brother propose to his girlfriend of two months so that your mom can focus all of her excess time and energy on you and your lack of a love life.”

The guy smirks. “You think that’s bad? Try having Christmas with the family of a girl you’ve been seeing for a few weeks, only to find out she’s psychotic and thinks it means you’re going to marry her.”

“Who the hell goes to Christmas with someone’s family when they’ve only been dating for a few weeks? Idiot.” Raven shakes her head, pushing forward to the counter. She doesn’t have time for this. “This won’t take long. I’ll  _ gladly _ take a store credit.”

The woman glances between the two of them before shrugging and scanning the pajamas. “Oh, these are from two years ago, but we’ll give you a credit for the sale price,” she trails off and winces before looking up with a forced smile. “So you’ll get a credit for $4.99 plus tax.”

Raven stares at her in disbelief. Fucking Finn. She’s going to kill him—she should’ve killed him already. He’s dead.

The guy beside her snorts and she turns to glare at him. “Don’t say a fucking word.”

“Look, I’ll give you guys $20 and a coupon for buy-one-get-one pretzels for all your stuff,” a lady in line behind them calls. 

Raven turns her glare on the woman. “That doesn’t sound like a very good deal.”

“Yeah, there’s like $80 worth of khakis here,” the guy says before pausing. “$60.”

The woman considers him. “$40.”

Raven narrows her eyes. “$50 and we want the pretzel coupon.”

They walk out of the store, Raven $10 richer, which she guesses it’s better than nothing. She turns to the guy, offering her hand. “I’m Raven.”

“Murphy.” He shakes her hand and shoots her a smile. “Sorry, you had a shit Christmas.”

“You too.” She frowns at the coupon in her hand. “Do you want a pretzel?”

Murphy laughs. “Why the hell not?”

They make their way to the food court and grab their pretzels before walking aimlessly together through the mall, not say anything. And that’s when Raven sees McCreary dressed in his Santa costume waving at her.

“Raven! Hey!”

Raven ducks behind Murphy. “Oh my God, get me out of here.”

Murphy glances over at McCreary before turning back to Raven. “What? Is he an ex or something? He seems a little old.”

“Oh my God, no!” Raven shakes her head.

“Raven, tell your aunt to call me!” McCreary is heading toward them.

Murphy grabs Raven’s hand and they take off at a run. Once they’re sure McCreary isn’t following them they collapse against a wall. “Okay, you have to tell me what the hell that was about.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “He was my aunt’s holidate.”

“What the hell is a holidate?” Murphy’s brow is furrowed as he takes a bite of his pretzel.

“Idiocy at its finest,” Raven scoffs, rolling her eyes at Murphy’s pointed look. “My aunt picks up some rando just before every holiday and brings them as her date. Something about it being better than being alone.”

Murphy considers her for a moment. “She’s not wrong.”

“Seriously?”

Murphy shrugs. “I mean, as long as both parties are aware of what’s going on, what’s the harm? You have someone to hang out with so no small talk with strangers. And then you have someone to drunk mock strangers with. I mean, it kind of sounds perfect, honestly.”

“I do love drunk mocking strangers.” Raven can’t believe she’s considering this. Finding a random stranger to bring with her to holiday events? It seems like a disaster waiting to happen, but then again…

“We should do it,” Murphy tells her.

“Do what?” What the hell is he going on about?

Murphy laughs. “Be each other’s holidates for as long as we need them.”

Raven considers him, turning the idea over in her head. Obviously, he’s a stranger and he could be a serial killer, but he doesn’t quite have the right vibes—too much bad boy, snarky attitude. And bringing the same guy around? Maybe she can convince her mom that they’re dating? That could get her off her back. Maybe it’s not such a terrible idea.

“Why don’t we give it a trial run? Say for new year’s eve?” Her tongue snakes out to wet her lips and she sees Murphy’s eyes follow the movement. 

Hmmm….maybe this could work out better than anticipated. Maybe she can check two things off her list? 

“Umm...I…” Murphy stutters.

Raven grins. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now, how about you and I get out of here?”

Murphy’s eyes shoot up to meet hers. “Wouldn’t that complicate things?”

“Never mind then.” Raven shrugs, disappointment heavy in her stomach—not that he’s wrong per se.

“Hey, now. I wasn’t saying no.” Murphy grasps her arm when she starts to push off the wall.

Raven smirks. Now that’s more like it. “Okay, well there’s only one rule.”

He raises a brow. “And what would that be?”

“You can’t fall in love with me.”

Murphy scoffs. “Yeah, that won’t be a problem. And let’s be honest, in these types of situations it’s usually the girl who falls for the guy—not vice versa.”

“Yeah, okay.” Raven rolls her eyes. He’s lucky he’s hot. “Your place or mine?”

* * *

They end up back at Raven’s place, mainly because it’s closer. As she pushes open the door she’s momentarily thankful that she cleaned up a few days ago. 

But this, and all other thoughts are pushed from her mind as he pushes her back against the door, shutting it with their combined weight as his lips descend on hers. There’s nothing soft about the way he kisses her, or any way to mistake his intentions. 

Immediately Raven’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, heating lapping at her center outward as he slots himself between her legs at the same time he runs his tongue along her lips—not asking for, but demanding admittance. Raven’s hands thread through his hair, pulling him closer as she loses herself in the kiss.

If she’s honest with herself, it’s one of the best kisses she’s ever had and it makes her want more. She moves her hips against him, needing the friction. He seems to understand, moving so that she can straddle one of his legs without ever breaking their kiss. 

It’s actually Raven who breaks the kiss with a moan as she grinds against his leg. She’s a little embarrassed by how keyed up she is—she’s pretty sure that at the rate they’re going she’s going to come just by grinding against his leg. 

Murphy smirks before moving his lips to her neck, sucking at her pressure point as his hands slide under her shirt, gliding across her skin for a moment before yanking the shirt over her head. And because she’d forgone a bra this morning, not wanting to bother, she is bare to him.

Raven lets out another moan at the desire in his eyes, rutting against his leg harder. She really is going to get herself off like this and she doesn’t even care. She just wants to come—it’s all she can think about right now. 

When Murphy lowers his head, taking one nipple into his mouth while his thumb circles the other, Raven’s eyes close as her head falls back against the door. He suckles at her nipple, tongue brushing across it lightly and it sends a shiver through her as her hips continue to move, her clit hitting just right with each pass. 

And then she’s coming, breathless as her nails dig into Murphy’s scalp. She continues to rock against his leg as she rides it out and Murphy moves his attentions to her other nipple. 

Once her hips still Murphy pulls back to smirk up at her. “Well, that was easier than anticipated.”

“Shut the fuck up and get your clothes off,” Raven says as she pushes him away, her hand going to the button of her pants. She kicks off her shoes while she undoes her pants, keeping her eyes on him as he pulls his shirt off. She pulls her pants down her legs before doing the same with her underwear. She tosses them to the side, not really caring where they land. 

She pulls her hair up into a ponytail as Murphy drops his pants and then his boxers—then he’s standing there in all of his glory, cock hard and ready. She licks her lips. She’d love to get her mouth on his cock, but that will have to wait. Right now she just wants to fuck him. 

Raven sees something in his hand, distracting her for a moment—a condom. She grins. Smart man. She stalks over to him, grabbing the condom from his hand as she pushes him back into the living room. Once the back of his legs hit the back of the couch, he loses his balance slightly and falls back onto it.

Raven tears the condom open and carefully slides it over his cock before climbing into his lap. She strokes him for just a moment as she lines him up with her center and then she’s sliding down his length. Her head falls back and they both let out a moan once she’s fully seated on him, but she doesn’t stay still long—beginning to move almost immediately.

Her hands land on his shoulders, using them for leverage as she lifts off of him before dropping back down—she doesn’t want slow and soft, she wants hard and fast. Murphy’s hands move to her hips as he helps her lift herself up and then moving his hips up to meets hers as she lowers herself back down onto him. 

“Jesus,” she blurts out as he hits her g-spot. “Yes, like that.” Her eyes fall shut as they move together perfectly in sync—odd for someone she’s never had sex with before but she is not complaining. With each pass, he hits her g-spot and she’s already building up to come again. 

It’s been a while since she’s had sex—a choice she made and not because she doesn’t have options, thank you very much—so she expected it to take longer to climax, not less. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Murphy says as he mouths at her skin. 

Raven arches her back to give him a better view as their hips pound together, each chasing their release. 

_ Fuck. _

She’s close.

As if reading her mind, Murphy’s hand finds its way between them, rubbing circles over her clit in time with their thrusts. She drops back down onto him more forcefully and she feels so full and it’s amazing. She wishes it was always like this, but right now really all she wants to do is come, so she keeps moving—dropping back down just as forcefully. And it’s just what she needs—a little bit of pain to push her over the edge.

“Murphy,” she moans, hips jerking against him as she comes. 

Murphy continues to thrust into her—hard, forceful thrusts that draw out her orgasm even as he continues to circle her clit. He fucks her through her orgasm and as she falls limply against him he moves his hand back to her hip and begins to fuck up into her with earnest once more.

  
Raven grips his shoulders as he fucks her, too weak from her orgasm to do more than hold on. It’s not long before he’s stiffening under her, hips stuttering as he lets out a groan that sounds a lot like her name, fingers digging into her hips just this side of painful. 

When he stills, wrapping his arms around her to make sure she doesn’t fall, Raven pulls back to look at him with a grin. “Well, that was fun. We should definitely do that again.”

“Well, we do have plans for New Year’s Eve.” Murphy’s smirk is slow and lazy. 

“That is true.” Raven slowly climbs off of him and she’s almost sad that it’s over. Great sex is hard to come by and she’s not one to turn it down when it’s offered. “I guess we have a holidate and a sex date then, don’t we?”

Murphy laughs, low and short. “Yeah, sounds like a plan to me.”

Raven wanders off to find her clothes, dressing slowly. When she makes her way back into the living room Murphy is removing the condom. “Trash can is in the kitchen.” She nods in the right direction.

Murphy disappears into the kitchen for a moment before he’s back and heading towards his own clothes. “Let me just grab my phone. You can put your number in while I get dressed. I’ll text you about new year’s.”

Raven nods, even though he can’t see her. She likes that he’s immediately planning to leave—so much easier than her having to figure out how to kick him out without having him not want to have sex with her again. It’s such a thin line to walk. Honestly? She thinks this thing with Murphy just might be the answer to all her problems. But only time will tell.


End file.
